50 Questions for Fredgeworth
by msyu1
Summary: A set of questions to ask couples. The questions came from Japan. The shipping is Miles x Franziska.


**Note: All ace attorney series spoiler.**

 **The timeline is after Turnabout Time Traveler.**

 **There are some of my own thinking about this couple.**

 **The questions come from Japan, and I answered the Chinese version and translated it to English.**

 **It is originally 100 questions, but I only answer 1-50 without sex part.**

P.S. M=Miles Edgeworth, F=Franziska von Karma, H=host

1 Please tell me your name.

M: Miles Edgeworth.

F: Franziska von Karma.

2 Your age?

M: 35.

F: 28.

3 Your gender?

F: (Crack!)Only foolish fools think of that question, and I don't want to answer.

H: OK. Just pass this one.

4 How is your personality like?

M: Not good at talking, not thinking about reputation.

F: Want reputation but a little less capable of it.

5 His/her personality?

M: Says fine, but still minds so much.

H: Because of pride?

F: A little coward but reliable.

6 When and where did you meet?

M: The first time when I was adopted, after that incident.

F: From my beginning of memory.

7 First impression for him/her?

M: Very good at manners.

F: That so-called genius so that papa took as student.

8 What do you like about him/her?

M: Offers help at critical time.

F: Really hard-working.

9 What do you dislike about him/her?

M: Cold expression even if really worries about me.

F: Sometimes the words are too harsh, and I feel uncomfortable.

H:(You are same as him.)

10 Do you think you get along well with him/her?

M: After all, we are so familiar.

F: I never think about other people.

11 How do you address him/her?

M: Franziska.

F: Miles Edgeworth.

H: You said "Miles" before…(Crack!)I did not say anything!

12 What do you want him/her to address you?

M: Just like now.

H: You are fine with full name?

M: As Franziska wishes.

F:…

13 If using animal as metaphor, what do you think he/she is?

M: Cat.

F: Eagle.

14 What will you give him/her as present?

M: New whip. The previous one has not changed yet.

F: New tea set. I heard that the office was once in such a mess, and the tea set smashed to pieces.

H: The tea set's value is more than detective's monthly salary?

M: Well, now he can buy it with monthly salary.

15 So what present do you want?

M: Just something that Franziska chooses with heart.

F: Simple jewelry.

16 Do you feel dissatisfied with him/her? About what?

M: Sometimes it is the attitude. Just doesn't listen to explanations. I cannot do anything with that.

F: Too coward, but so tough that never concerns about others.

17 What's your weakness?

M: Not good at expressing feelings.

F: Think about reputation too much.

18 What's his/her weakness?

M: Sometimes thinks too much about logic.

F: Afraid of earthquake? Sometimes talks in dreams.

M: …

H: (Ah, that incident…better to move to next question.)

19 What he/she does makes you unhappy?

F: After that incident, just went missing without a word.

M: Although worries too much, still pretends to be fine.

20 What you do make him/her unhappy?

M: That note.

F: I dropped my whip.

21 How is your relationship now?

M: Just engaged, and the wedding is very soon.

H: You said something like "I won't get married. What is so wrong with wishing to remain unwed?"

M: I just said at that time, and Franziska just came back.

F: (Crack!) Miles Edgeworth, you just say something like that! It is a contradiction!

M: Now, now, Franziska. We also need to plan the details of our wedding.

F: !

H: (Are they showing PDA?)

22 Where were your first date?

M: We never date, but investigate together.

F: …No objection.

M: Talking about the first investigation, it was in my first trial.

F: Was that a date? Wasn't that a competition?

M: Say what you like, but we did investigate together.

F: …

23 How did you feel at that time?

M: Delicate and harmonious.

F: Competing!

H: Well, it is not the time for wording.

24 How did the first date go?

M: I hadn't had much time to get along with Franziska along before, and that was one opportunity.

F: Miles was different from papa.

25 Usual place to date?

M: Airport, crime scene.

F: Not date, just I came from overseas, and then some investigation.

H: (So prosecutor is so busy.)

26 What will you prepare for his/her birthday?

M: Just see what Franziska wants, and then buy it.

F: Maybe a surprise.

27 Who is the first to confess the feeling?

F: That coward.

H: Are you saying that the chief prosecutor is coward?(Crack!)

M: Franziska has experienced so much, and now needs to have a rest, but just came back.

H: So that's after Ms. von Karma came back?

M: …

28 How much do you like him/her?

F: Because of that "death", I came back to LA to "revenge".

M: Now only I can take care of her, so I will.

F: I don't need your "care", Miles Edgeworth!

M: Franziska, you can decide the decoration of our home.

F: This time it is me to decide that. Don't think that I will feel better because of that!

29 So, do you love him/her?

M: You can say that.

F: Maybe it is just "care".

30 What he/she says will make you at a loss?

M: "Miles Edgeworth…I've always hated you."

F: "Today, you chased after me, after I had left you behind these years. And that's why we're standing here now, side by side."

31 What will you do if you think him/her loves someone else instead?

M: I will investigate that person, and then make relevant decision.

F: Just ask. I don't think there is anything else to say.

32 Can you forgive him/her for loving someone else?

M: If that person fits Franziska better, maybe I don't mind.

F: No, but this possibility is almost zero.

33 What will you do if he/she is late for date more than an hour?

M: First try to call, then go to nearby cafeteria to wait.

F: Ask everyone, and then call the police.

34 What body part of him/her do you like?

F: Special hairstyle.

M: Her face.

35 His/her sexy expression?

F: Rare smile.

M: Smug look.

36 When you are together, what makes you most moved?

F: I found his clothes covering me after I slept on the sofa.

M: Franziska's gift was not expensive but with heart.

37 Did you lie to him/her? Are you good at this?

M: Yes, that was just wanted her to go back, and it was related to Wright.

F: That was because that foolish fool dropped into the river, and he wanted us to do such things!

H: Ms. von Karma, have you lied before?

F: Once. Just what I said after papa passed away, but I was not good at it. I cried all nights because of that.

M: Franziska, those things are just in the past, don't blame yourself too much.

38 What are you doing together when you feel happy?

M: When investigated together.

F: When he cared about me.

39 Have you quarreled before?

M: A lot, but everything gets settled down.

F: That's something foolish fools quarreled for foolish things.

40 What was/were the quarrel about?

M: About Mr. von Karma, my missing, when I lost my badge .etc

F: You have the courage to say that!(Crack!)

H: Well, just next question.

41 Then how did you reconcile?

M: It is always I apologize to Franziska. She refuses to do so.

F: Because that's all your fault.

H: (What do I need to say?)

42 Do you still want to be couples if you have next life?

M: I don't believe something like "next life".

F: …Maybe I will still love that foolish fool.

H: So Ms. von Karma believes that?

F: Well, my first trial to Phoenix Wright is about spirit medium.

M:…

43 When do you feel he/she loves you?

F: The foolish behavior of that foolish fool.

M: Some care, although comes from quarrels.

44 How do you show your love?

M: Regular care for her.

F: Do something foolish but I want to do.

45 When did you feel he/she never love you?

F: When he threw away that badge.

M: When she did not want to look back.

46 What flower do you feel fits him/her?

M: Lilies.

F: Just the flower in his office.

M: That one…never mind.

H: (Is it because of that lady?)

47 Have you hidden something to him/her?

M: …I have, long ago.

H: (About his past, right?)

F: I don't have anything to hide.

48 What does your self-abasement come from?

F: Papa's reputation.

M: Earthquake.

49 Is your relationship public or private?

M: Well, it was public long ago.

F: Since that foolish fool sent me to the hospital.

H: So does everyone bless you?

M: Only someone said, "Let me die." but later he said, "Take care of Franzy, Edgey. "Let's just set the sketch book aside.

F: Those who buy the sketch is more foolish that those who draw it.

M: Well, there are lots of fools like that, Franziska.

H: By the way, the book "Franzy's Whippity-Whip Trip" is so popular.

F: Next time…I will let the fool taste my new whip's feeling!

50 Do you feel your love with him/her will last forever?

M: Of course, right, Franziska?

F: This foolish question is somewhat interesting.

H: So it is "I think we can."

 **Note: This is my first complete Ace Attorney fanfiction.**

 **Because English is not my first language, please feel free to tell me the grammar mistakes or some awkward parts. I really appreciate that.**


End file.
